Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a backplane with adjustable curvature and its application.
Description of Related Art
A Liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-Emitting diode-based apparatus are two well-developed display technology items.
The LCD possesses advantages of slim dimensions, low electronic power consumption, low radiation . . . etc. and is with a lot of applications, for example, LCD TV, personal PDA, a digital camera, a display of a computer or a laptop and so on.
Generally the LCD comprises a housing, a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module inside the housing. The working mechanism of the LCD is to control the alignment orientation of liquid crystal between two parallel glass substrates and yield pixels through the light refracted from the backlight module via the change of an electronic field induced by the vertical and horizontal electronic circuits between the glass substrates. The backlight module can be classified as a side-in or a direct-in module. A direct-in backlight module is to utilize a backlight source like fluorescent lamps or light emitting diodes (LEDs) on the backside of the LCD panel, and the plane light can be uniformly formed via a diffuser plate for providing light source for the LCD panel. A side-in backlight module is to form plane light for the LCD panel via the light generated by a LED light bar set on the edge of the backplane behind the LCD panel, entering to one side of a light guide plate, then reflected and diffused from the light guide plate (LGP), finally passing through optical film module.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is different from the LCD display, and it is not necessary for backlight due to its self-lighting function. Very thin organic coating and corresponding glass substrate are adopted for the OLED. The organic material emits light with electric power, and display function can be attained.
Recently, many manufacturers promote the curved TV and display with evolution of display technology. Overall, the curved display can provide an optimized viewing quality from the center to edge of display, while the traditional LCD has difficulty to obtain a better viewing quality near the edge side. The design of the curved display can provide an arc shape and broad viewing image. Very similar image quality can be acquired whatever on center of sides of display. Meanwhile, the off-axis image distortion can be enhanced as viewing from a short distance. Moreover, the user's viewing distance can be increased, and a better viewing experience can be acquired for the curved display. Therefore, the curved display has a huge advantage with respect to the traditional LCD due to: 1. differentiation of product, 2. broad viewing angle, and 3. decrease of the image distortion from near view.
The current curved display can be manufactured by using two approaches majorly: 1. attaching the backplane of the LCD to the frame with specific curvature and enforcing the backplane to be with the same curvature of the frame; 2. directly forming curved structure on the backplane. However, both methods can only adopt rigid curvature, so the curvature of the display is rigid and cannot be adjusted based on user's demand. The viewing angle is limited as well.